


Close Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, does this really count as major character death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for Jim was one thing. Falling with him was another. Leonard would gladly do both, just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by the song Pompeii by Bastille. I'll probably just end up deleting this later.

Sometimes when things got overwhelming, Leonard would close his eyes and would be transported back to his childhood home in Georgia. He would imagine playing with the neighborhood kids all afternoon. Both his mother and father would be there, chastising him for coming home barely in time for dinner. His father would say a prayer and then they would dig in. It was enough to calm him down when there was a hysterical injured crew member, or when warping made the ship unsteady.

He couldn't close his eyes now. People needed him. Crew members kept being brought into the med bay, unconscious or on the brink of death. He tried to focus on their injuries, but every time another Klingon torpedo attacked the Enterprise, the steadiest hands on the ship shook a bit more.

The ship suddenly jerked, and many nurses and other doctors were thrown against the wall. Leonard managed to hold on to a nearby hospital bed. He heard dull thumps, bones cracking, and sharp cries. Once he helped them up and onto hospital beds, he ran out to the bridge.

He didn't wait for permission to come aboard but then again, he'd never needed it. Jim was shouting into his communicator, and Sulu and Chekov were desperately trying to find a way to get the Enterprise to safety.

"Jim, what the hell is happening?! I thought we were in a neutral zone! Why are they attacking?!" Leonard exclaimed. Just as Jim opened his mouth to reply, four more torpedoes hit. Leonard fell against the doors of the turbo lift and Jim caught himself against the captain's chair. His eyes were wide as he stared at the screen and there was a look on his face that Leonard had never seen before. It was a look of hopelessness. And he knew there was no getting out of this. Jim never let those type of negative emotions show, lest he frighten the crew members on the bridge. And now, utter despair decorated his features. His shoulders sagged and he seemed to let out a sigh. Leonard wasn't close enough to hear.

"Everyone evacuate the ship," he said over the comm. Everyone looked at him, and they understood. They wouldn't win this time. Not again. There was no use being optimistic anymore. But just like last time, when Khan almost defeated them, they refused to leave. They fastened themselves into their seats, ever faithful to their captain and their ship.

Leonard stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to Jim. He wrapped his arms around him, and the tension finally left his body. He gripped Leonard's shirt tightly in his fists and rested his head on his chest. Another four torpedoes fit and Scotty's voice could be heard shouting through Jim's communicator. They couldn't hear what he was saying.

Everyone stayed at their station, watching their captain and CMO with pity, as if they were the only ones dying, as if they were only an audience watching a movie that was at it's heartbreaking scene. Leonard kissed the top of Jim's head and that was all it took for the dam to break as Jim's tears started to soak his shirt.

"I fucked up. I'm gonna end up like him, like my dad, just because I fucked up and put us in enemy space. It's all my fault," Jim sobbed. Leonard was sure the both of them could hear his heart breaking, even over the sounds of the torpedoes continually hitting the ship now.

"It's not your fault, darlin'. None of this is your fault. I'm not sorry we're going out this way. 's an honorable way to die. The only part of this I hate is that it's robbin' us of the time we coulda had," Leonard managed to say.

The ship started to drop, losing altitude quickly. Leonard held Jim tighter. "I want you to close your eyes. Close your eyes and remember. The day we met, our academy days, our first kiss, everything," he told him. All too quickly, the had already dropped under the clouds and into the sky. 

"Remember the good things, Jim, just try to remember the good things."

He knew they would hit the ground below soon. And he knew Jim knew that too.

"The only good thing I need to remember is right here, Bones," Jim whispered. A tear escaped from the corner of Leonard's eye. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. But he didn't imagine himself as a child. He imagined himself growing old with Jim right by his side.

Something he was now being deprived of.

His arms tightened around Jim as he placed one last kiss on his head. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine he wasn't falling to his death. He was just holding the love of his life in his arms. And nothing was different. Nothing had changed at all.


End file.
